La Batalla
by Ultimate Dimentor
Summary: Deidara quiere destruir una ciudad, pero no le será tan fácil. (One-Shot en memoria de Jesús Barrero) (REEDITADO)
1. CC6: La Batalla

**La Batalla**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

 **Publicado Originalmente el: 15 de Mayo de 2016**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Esta pérdida hasta hoy me sigue doliendo, la verdad.

 **-Los 4 OC´s:** Cierto-Dicen mientras guardan un minuto de silencio los 5.

 **Notas del Autor:**

El dron recorre los laberinticos pasillos del sótano bajo el escenario de Ultimate, hasta que nota en medio de uno una caja de madera, por lo que se acerca y entonces Ultimate al interior de esta abre la tapa y deja entrar al dron antes de volver a cerrar la tapa y prende una linterna.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, espero que estén bien, aquí con un one-shot que había querido escribir hace unos meses en memoria de uno de mis actores de doblaje favoritos, el inigualable Jesús Barrero, quien el pasado 17 de febrero murió en la lucha contra el cáncer, siendo uno de los actores que más ha marcado mi infancia, si, sé que hacer esto a 3 meses de ello pues no es lo mejor que pude hacer, pero bueno, no tenía mucho tiempo en ese entonces y sinceramente no sabía cómo manejar esto del todo, pero bueno, dicen que mejor tarde que nunca, ¿Verdad?, bueno espero que esto haya salido bien, ya que me decidí a dedicarme más del lado del homenaje que el lógico, además de incluir los personajes que más recuerdo del actor más no todos los personajes interpretados por este grande del doblaje, pero bueno, espero que les guste y que la fuerza y el cosmos los acompañe y al gran Jesús Barrero, donde quiera que esté.

Basado los personajes creados por **varios autores.** Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores. Solo la historia es de mi creación y propiedad.

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **La batalla**

Era un día tranquilo en nuestra ciudad sin nombre, cuando de repente, una enorme explosión derribo un edificio.

-Jejeje, el arte es explosivo-Dijo el ninja rubio viendo su obra, entonces se dispuso a derribar otro edificio cuando alguien apareció detrás de él.

-¡OYE TÚ!-Grito el sujeto-¿Fuiste tú el que derribo este edificio?

-Je, veo que eres muy observador, déjame presentarme, soy Deidara de Akatsuki, ¿Me gustaría saber quién viene a perder ante mí?

-Soy el Migthy Power Ranger Rojo, y te derrotare-Grito Jasón antes de lanzarse contra el Akatsuki.

-Je, interesante-Dijo antes de invocar a su pájaro de arcilla y subir a este-Sabes, yo creo que el arte es realmente explosivo, y siempre me pregunte como seria explotar a un Ranger-Dijo activando un montón de arañas de arcilla que había en el suelo para que explotaran alrededor del Ranger rojo.

-¡ARGH!-Grito Jasón en medio de las explosiones.

-Que fácil, será mejor irme-Dijo dispuesto a irse antes de ser casi derribado por una mano gigante voladora-¡¿QUIÉN?!

-¡Soy Koji Kabuto! ¡Piloto del Mazinger Z! ¡Y te derrotare!

-¿Qué acaso hoy es el día del superhéroe?... ¡BIEN! ¡SÍ ASÍ LO QUIERES!-Montones de arañas se pegaron al Mazinger y explotaron pero no le hicieron nada al robot-Vaya… Esto será interesante…-Dijo elevándose.

-¡NO HUYAS!... _"Rayos, sin Afrodita A no puedo hacer que el Mazinger vuele"_

-Jajaja, no huyo, solo pongo las cosas más interesantes-Dijo antes de lanzar a la ciudad sus arañas de arcilla-¡EL ARTE ES! ¡EXPLOSIVO!

Las arañas se dispersaron por la ciudad atacando a las personas y edificios.

-Vaya, las arañas llueven-Decía Gintoki viendo las arañas caer a los alrededores-Sera mejor apurarme a conseguir mi revista Jump-Dijo antes de correr al puesto de revistas, quitándose a las arañas con su espada de madera.

-¡CUIDADO!-Grito un hombre empujando a otro para evitar que una araña explotara en las espaldas de otro-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, gracias, puedo saber quién es mi salvador.

-Soy Meisuke Nueno… Llámame Nube.

-Bien, Nube, yo, el gran emperador Kuzco te recompensare por salvar mi vida.

-Bien, pero antes hay que salir de aquí.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo.

Las personas huían, pero no eran los únicos.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-Gritaba un dinosaurio de juguete buscando salvarse, entonces se atrinchero en una esquina a recuperar aire-¿Dónde estarán Woody y los demás?-Dijo buscando con la mirada a sus amigos juguetes entonces encontró a una galleta de jengibre en sus mismas condiciones.

-Oye, ¿No has visto a un ogro verde acompañado por un burro de casualidad?-Pregunto la galleta.

-Me parece que vi unos correr a dos cuadras de distancia-Contesto Rex.

-¡GRACIAS! ¡NOS VEMOS!-Grito Jengibre corriendo a la dirección indicada.

-¡OYE! ¡DINOSAURIO!-Se oyó una voz la cual Rex busco hasta ver a una pequeña hormiga azul-¡Me dejas ir en tu lomo!

-¡Claro sube!-Dijo dejando subir a la hormiga.

-¡Gracias! ¡Por cierto me llamo Flik!

-¡Rex!-Dijo antes de reanudar su huida de las explosiones.

 **Mientras en el zoológico**

-Bien, ¿Este es tu amigo Puar?-Pregunto Yamcha (Adolescente)-Abriendo la jaula de la Hienas.

-Sí, gracias Yamcha… ¿Cómo estas Banzai?

-Bien cuate, pensé que me dejarías aquí olvidado, pero gracias por salvar mi vida.

-Bien, vámonos de aquí-Dijo Yamcha antes de que una explosión ocurriera cerca de ellos, mandando a volar a Yamcha y dejándolo inconsciente.

-¿Y este es el tipo del que siempre me hablas?

-Oye, ten un poco más de respeto por Yamcha.

De regresó a la gran batalla, Jason invoco a su Zord y ayudaba al Mazinger a tratar de alcanzar al Akatsuki sin mucho éxito.

-Rayos, es muy rápido y esquiva la mano del Mazinger con mucha facilidad.

-Y como no están los demás, no se puede formar al Megazord…

-¡MALDICIÓN!-Exclamo Koji golpeando los mandos del Mazinger por la frustración.

-Je, ahora que están distraídos-Dijo Deidara mandando a sus arañas de arcilla para que se colaran entre los espacios de los robots hasta entrar en las cabinas de los pilotos y entonces estos explotaron-Que fácil.

-¡NO TAN RÁPIDO!-Grito un hombre corriendo a gran velocidad y dando un gran salto hasta aterrizar detrás de Deidara-¡SOY SEIYA! ¡CABALLERO DE PEGASO! ¡Y ACABARE CONTIGO! ¡POR ATHENA! ¡METEORO DE PEGASO!

-¡AAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!-Grito el Akatsuki siendo mandado fuera de su pájaro de arcilla, cayendo al suelo y siendo derrotado.

-Ríndete-Dijo Seiya aterrizando frente al debilitado Akatsuki.

-Je, sabes algo… El arte es… ¡EXPLOSIVO!-Grito antes de invocar a su gran bomba de arcilla-Si yo caigo, todos también… ¡INCLUYENDO ESTA CIUDAD!-Dijo antes de caer inconsciente.

-Rayos, esa cosa es enorme… Y si la ataco posiblemente explote más rápido-Dijo el caballero de Athena sudando frio.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudar-Dijo un hombre rubio vestido con ropas negras acercándose.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-Soy el Jedi Luke Skywalker y me desharé de esto-Dijo antes de alzar su mano y usar la fuerza para levantar la gran figura de arcilla y lanzarla por los aires lejos de la ciudad.

-Wow, gracias Luke.

-De nada, y que la fuerza te acompañe, caballero de Pegaso-Dijo tomando a Deidara y llevárselo-Ayuda a los chicos de los robots, yo tengo que llevar a este loco ante el consejo Jedi.

-Si-Dijo antes de saltar sobre los robots y sacar a los pilotos-Hmmm… Ahora que lo pienso todos estos tipos tienen unas voces que me resultan muy familiares…

 **Y bien que les pareció, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, espero que les haya gustado, mañana vuelve mi fic más popular y…-Su celular suena y lo contesta-Si, diga.

 **-Armadura Dimensional:** Ultimate, ya voy para allá, te veo en el escenario, adiós.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Oye, espera… Rayos, no le pude decir que estoy en una difícil situación…-Entonces la caja se abre-Aquí…-Dijo con la voz aguda y quebrada.

 **-Multiverso:** ¡Aquí esta!

 **-Body Master:** ¡Ahora veras!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-Grita antes de dar un salto y salir de la caja para echarse a correr.

 **(Continuara…)**


	2. Reedición

Hola, si estas leyendo esto es porque ya publiqué una reedición del One-Shot o Fic terminado que acabas de leer, espero que, si ya leíste la versión original, si no te molesta claramente, puedas decirme que te pareció esta mejora de la historia amigo lector, y si eres alguien que ya leyó esto después de leer el fic ya reeditado, lo siento si te hice gastar tu tiempo para nada… Lo siento uwu

Pero bueno, saludos y bendiciones a todos nwn/


End file.
